Beware, a little child!
by Molchie Storages
Summary: Hey a little child, beware with what your doing. Maybe you trapped in the Wonderland and couldn't back to your world.. - Fairytales imagine's uses, bad language, and human name use - RnR please!


_Warning: Full of fairytales' imagination, Misstypo, Poem with inexactly words  
_

_Character: Chibitalia_

_Disclaimer: Hetalia: Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Listening to: Hatsuki Yura - Child's Play_

* * *

**_Hey little child.._**

**_Beware with your step!_**

**_Beware too with what your doing!_**

**_Maybe.._**

**_Maybe you can't safe from this place_**

**_The world of Fairytales_**

**_Beware!_**

**_Beware, a little child!_**

.

.

.

**##########**_  
_

**Beware, a little child! **

**© Molchie**

******Hetalia: Axis Powers © Himaruya Hidekaz  
**

******##########**

.

.

.

_Kau.._

_Kau melakukan sesuatu yang merupakan kesalahan.._

_Kesalahanmu.._

_Kau melakukan suatu hal yang memang kau tahu itu adalah sesuatu tak boleh kau lakukan.._

_Rubuhlah tubuhmu dengan semua kesalahanmu.._

.

.

.

**_Hey little child.._**

**_Beware with what your doing.._**

**_Maybe you can get lost in the Wonderland.._**

.

.

.

"Di manakah ini..? Mengapa aku bisa ada di sini..?"

_Karena kesalahanmu.._

_Kau terlempar ke sebuah tempat yang tak kau ketahui.._

_Di dunia bernama Wonderland..._

.

.

.

**_Hey little child.._**

**_Beware with what your doing.._**

**_Maybe Jabberwock can kill you.._**

.

.

.

_Saat kau berjalan sejenak, kau melihat seorang gadis.  
_

_Gadis yang mengenakan gaun biru dengan celemek.  
_

_Ia tampak berlari mengejar sebuah kelinci putih yang dapat berjalan dengan dua kaki._

_Saat kelinci putih itu menghilang, gadis itu bertemu dengan pria gila bertopi.  
_

_Dan karena rasa penasarannya dirimu, kau berusaha mendekati mereka.  
_

"Bolehkah aku berkenalan dengan ka-"_  
_

"Hei, nak! Awas!" _ujar pria gila bertopi itu_

_Ternyata Jabberwock milik ratu merah datang menghampirimu.  
_

_Ia sangat berniat untuk membunuhmu daripada membunuh gadis gaun biru yang bercelemek itu.  
_

_Kau ketakutan dan bingung karena tak tahu apa yang dapat kau lakukan.  
_

_Namun, dirimu terhempas dalam dunia lainnya..._

.

.

.

**_Hey little child.._**

**_Beware with what your doing.._**

**_Maybe the wolf eaten you,_**

**_And __no __one who __can __save you.._**

.

.

.

_Tiba- tiba saja tubuhmu terhempas dalam sisi lain dari dunia itu.  
_

_Dan kau melihat seseorang gadis bertudung merah.  
_

_Ia nampak membawa sebuah keranjang makanan.  
_

_Dan ia terlihat akan berkunjung di rumah seberang hutan.  
_

_Ada sebuah serigala yang tampaknya akan menghadangi gadis tersebut.  
_

_Benar saja.  
_

_Serigala itu menghadang gadis bertudung merah itu.  
_

"Hei, gadis manis. Makanan yang kau bawa terlihat lezat" _ujar serigala itu  
_

"Tidak! Makanan ini akan aku berikan kepada nenekku.." _sanggah gadis itu_

"Jika kau tak mau memberikan makanan tersebut, akan ku santap kau!"

_Kau tak tega melihat gadis itu akan disantap oleh sang Serigala._

_Dan kau memutuskan berlari menghampiri gadis itu.  
_

"Daripada kau menyantapnya lebih baik kau santap saja diriku!"

"Dasar bocah! Kau benar-benar ingin kusantap ya..."

"Hei kau gadis! Pergilah! Biar aku yang menghadapi serigala ini!"

"Baik!"_  
_

_Betapa polosnya dirimu._

_Kau korbankan dirimu.  
_

_Dan di saat ini pula, tak ada lagi orang yang yang dapat menolongmu.  
_

_Dan lagi lagi, tubuhmu terasa seperti terhempas...  
_

_Terhempas ke sisi lain dunia tersebut.._

.

.

.

**_Hey little child.._**

**_Beware with what your doing_**

**_Maybe you eat an poison apple made by the evilish witch..._**

.

.

.

_Saat kau tiba di sisi lain dari Wonderland,  
_

_Kau merasa sangatlah lelah.  
_

_Rasa laparpun menghampiri dirimu.  
_

_Sayangnya, kau tak dapat menemukan apapun di hutan tersebut.  
_

_Namun, ada seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirimu...  
_

"Kau nampak lemah. Apakah kau ingin apel? Aku baru saja memetiknya dari kebun."_ ujar wanita tersebut.  
_

_Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, kau makan apel pemberian wanita itu.  
_

_Tanpa kau tahu bahwa apel tersebut telah di berikan racun.  
_

_Ya. Wanita itu bukanlah wanita biasa, melainkan ia adalah seorang penyihir jahat.  
_

_Di makannya apel tersebut olehmu.  
_

_Dan tak lama kemudian, rubuhlah tubuhmu.  
_

"HAHAHA! Ternyata racun tersebut sangatlah manjur. Akan aku cobakan apel ini kepada Snow White agar ia mengalami seperti bocah ini."_  
_

_Terlelap dan terlelaplah dirimu dalam tidur yang panjang..._

.

.

.

**_Hey little child..  
_**

**_Beware with what your doing  
_**

**_Maybe you eat the cookies  
_**

**_And you eaten by the evilish woman..._**

.

.

.

_Di sebuah hutan, tampaklah saudara kembar yang asyik berjalan-jalan.  
_

_Mereka melihat seorang anak kecil yang tergeletak di sana.  
_

_Dan merekapun berusaha menolongnya tanpa tahu apakah gerangan yang terjadi.  
_

"Hei kau, bangunlah! Bangun!" ucap salah satu dari saudara kembar tersebut sambil mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh anak kecil itu._  
_

"Ngg... S-siapakah kalian? Mengapa kalian ada di sini?"_  
_

"Tenang. Tenang. Kami tak bermaksud jahat kok kepadamu. Perkenalkan aku Hansel dan yang tadi membangunkanmu adalah saudara kembarku, Gretel. Bolehkah kami tahu siapakah namamu?"_  
_

"Namaku adalah Feliciano. Aku terjebak di dalam dunia ini dan tak bisa kembali ke duniaku. Bahkan akupun tersesat di sini."_  
_

"Oh. Mengapa dirimu tadi?"_ tanya Gretel  
_

"Diriku tadi pingsan setelah memakan apel pemberian seorang wanita paruh baya.. Ouch-"_  
_

"Sepertinya masih ada efek dari buah yang di maksud Feliciano, Gretel. Lebih baik kita bantu saja dia."_  
_

"Iya. Eh, Feliciano. Mau tidak kau ikut dengan kami. Kami akan melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Namun kami tak bisa meninggalkanmu. jadi kami ingin mengajakmu juga."_  
_

"Ke mana?"_  
_

"Kalau tak salah. Di sana ada sebuah rumah yang terbuat dari kue. Dan kita bisa bersama-sama memakan kue yang ada di rumah itu. Bagaimana?"_ ucap Hansel  
_

"Boleh juga! Itu ide yang bagus, Hansel. Ayo kita ke sana, Feliciano"_  
_

_Kau mengikuti perjalanan mereka menuju ke rumah kue di seberang sana._

_Saat kau sampai di sana, kau tampak takjub dengan rumah tersebut.  
_

_Bersama dengan Hansel dan Gretel, kau memakan kue-kue yang ada di rumah itu.  
_

_Tanpa kalian sadari bahwa pemilik rumah itu sudah mengetahui keberadaan kalian.  
_

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dengan rumahku!"

"K-kami hanya memakan kue-kue yang ada di rumahmu, nyonya.." ucap Gretel ketakutan

"Lancang sekali kalian memakan kue-kue yang ada di rumahku! Akan ku panggang dan ku makan kalian!"_  
_

"Tidak! Jangan makan kami.."

"Itu sudah menjadi kesalahan kalian!"

_Saat Hansel, Gretel dan dirimu akan di masukan ke dalam oven, tiba-tiba saja kau mendorong balik wanita itu._

_Lalu kau dan Hansel berusaha untuk balik memasukkan penyihir itu ke dalam oven.  
_

"Inilah hukuman untuk wanita jahat sepertimu"_  
_

_Kemudian dirimu berpamitan kepada Hansel dan Gretel._

_Dan kau merasa itu adalah bagian yang paling seru..._

.

.

.

**_Hey little child..  
_**

**_Beware with what your doing  
_**

**_Maybe you helped a girl,_**

**_The girl who is fighting with a witch of the west._**

**_But you disappeared after that .._**

.

.

.

_Kau sudah berjalan cukup jauh.  
_

_Jauh sekali.  
_

_Dan kau bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang membawa anjing kecilnya, orang-orangan sawah, manusia kaleng, dan singa yang pemalu.  
_

_Dan kau berusaha mendekati mereka.  
_

"Hai! Bolehkah aku ikut dalam perjalanan kalian?"

"Boleh saja. Bolehkah aku tahu namamu, mungil?"

"N-namaku adalah Feliciano. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Feli. Siapakah namamu?"_  
_

"Namaku Dorothy. Dan ini adalah anjingku, Toto. Oh ya, Feli. Perkenalkan ini adalah orang-orangan sawah, manusia kaleng penebang kayu, dan ini adalah seekor singa yang pemalu."_  
_

"Salam kenal, Feliciano"_ ucap mereka yang di sebut Dorothy secara serentak.  
_

"Ke manakah tujuanmu ini?"_  
_

"Aku ingin ke negeri Barat untuk melawan seorang penyihir. Kami di suruh oleh yang mulia Oz untuk membunuh penyihir tersebut agar permintaan kami di kabulkan olehnya."

"B-bolehkah aku ikut membantu kalian?"

"Boleh saja jika kau tak keberatan, Feli."

_Kau lalui gurun yang cukup luas bersama Dorothy dan kawan-kawannya. _

_Melawan sekawanan serigala, gagak, hingga monyet terbang suruhan penyihir dari barat tersebut.  
_

_Gadis itu dan kawan-kawannya berusaha untuk melawan penyhir itu hingga akhirnya merekapun menang.  
_

_Ya.. Mereka menang.  
_

_Namun saat mereka menang.  
_

_Tiba-tiba saja tubuhmu menghilang dan terbawa ke tempat lainnya._

.

.

.

**_Hey little child..  
_**

**_Hey a little child..  
_**

**_Though you have completed all of the journey,_**

**_You'll never get back_**

**_There will never be..._**

**_And you will be trapped forever in this world_**

**_The world of wonderland..._**

.

.

.

_Kau.._

_Kau memang telah melalui banyak perjalanan..  
_

_Tapi di setiap perjalananmu, kau tak pernah menemukan jalan keluar tersebut.  
_

_Kau terus berjalan, jalan, dan jalan.  
_

_Hingga akhirnya kau menemukan sebuah pintu gerbang.  
_

_Sebuah pintu gerbang yang di jaga oleh seseorang prajurit.  
_

"Ada urusan apakah kau kemari?" _tanya prajurit tersebut.__  
_

"Aku hanya ingin kembali ke tempat asalku. Itu saja."

"Percuma! Kau tak akan bisa kembali ke tempat asalmu. Banyak anak kecil yang melakukan kesalahan akhirnya di buang ke sini. Dan mungkin yang kau lihat dan kau temui adalah salah satu dari mereka. Ya! Kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama juga, Feliciano.."

"Mengapa kau bisa tahu namaku?"

"Tak ada yang tak aku ketahui. Karena sesungguhnya akulah sang pencipta dunia Wonderland ini. Dan aku selalu mengamati dirimu."

"Mengapa kau tak membiarkanku kembali ke duniaku."

"Karena kesalahanmu, bocah kecil."

_Tiba-tiba saja pandanganmu menjadi gelap dan kau tak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi yang ada di dunia tersebut..._

"Selamat tinggal, bocah. Oh, maksudku Feliciano Vargas..."

.

.

.

_**Sleep well~**_

* * *

a/n: RnR and No Flame Please!


End file.
